Vanilla Code
by Cerveza
Summary: Naoto/Kanji. One day, on a swing set, with ice cream and quite abundant licking. Post-series drabble.


There were barely any more important cases to solve or pesky biker gangs to fight, and Naoto and Kanji was left with a sour realization that they were, in fact, the only ones that remained from their glorious Persona days.

Everyone else's life had progressed. Their senpais graduated last spring to their respective universities out of town, including Yu, whose emails still regularly popped up in their inboxes twice a month. Rise was back to become Risette the idol, all giggly and glammy, and was in the process of recording her next album. Kuma divided his time hopping universes, working as Junes' official mascots and appearing in its commercials, all the while not ceasing to flirt with any kind of female figure he happened to come across.

They both still hang out in Junes food court from time to time, courtesy of Yosuke-senpai who let them have their used-to-be regular bench all for themselves. Occasionally Kuma or Nanako-chan would drop by sometimes to say hi, but mostly Naoto spent her time researching for cases and Kanji spent his by staring at her while hoping she wouldn't notice (of course she did).

For the past few weeks the purpose of the bench had been slightly altered since their finals were hovering above them like an exceptionally bothersome fly. They brought their books to it and slurped their soda cans on it, memorizing historical dates and complicated names or solving frustrating equations. Until one afternoon, Kanji threw his books away, missing the ear of a passerby only by an inch, and screamed that he couldn't take it anymore so let's take a goddamn break or his head would combust. For once, Naoto agreed with him, and added that they should get some ice cream.

That sort of caught him off-guard. He never knew that she even _liked_ ice cream.

"Why? Because you think I'm too uptight?" she queried after they purchased one for each of them – vanilla for her, strawberry for him.

"It's not that, idiot," he was playing that rude-boy card again. It's much easier that way. "You just never told me."

Naoto shot him a glare under her postman hat, while cleaning a strayed drop of melted cream on her chin with her fingertip, and later, tongue. Kanji had to hastily look away from the scene because he knew how creative his imagination could be when it comes to her.

They let their feet wander until they came across a playground in the middle of the park, the one where Yu-senpai once acted as a subsidiary sitter for a bunch of preschoolers. The place looked deserted now that it was nearing 5 PM and all the parents had picked up their children home. Ignoring Kanji's calls, Naoto paced her steps and slumped herself on one of the vacant swing sets, then beckoned at him with her chin to join on the next seat. Disgruntled, he complied, because in actuality he _loved_ swing sets since he first learned to walk but very reluctant to show her that side of his.

Naoto studied him eating his ice cream out of the corner of her eyes, and as her private investigator sense kicked in, couldn't help asking, "Why strawberry?"

"And why do you think it's any of your business?" he gave her an irritated bark.

"Is it because it's cute?" Naoto went on with an indifferent shrug. "Pink is a cute color."

"You—"

He balled his hand into a fist in default, but stopped halfway. Everybody knows about his particular penchant already, so why bother.

"…sort- sort of," he said.

The corner of Naoto's mouth twitched into a smile, but she didn't say anything further. Kanji stole a furtive glance to his- no, _her,_ features. They have been "hang out friends"—whatever that means – for a little over a year now, and Kanji still couldn't point out what made her so irresistible to his eyes. If he preferred boys, then why couldn't he just settled into liking a _real_ boy, not some standoffish girl with an apparent gender identity crisis? True, behind her demeanor lied a fragile damsel in distress who needed saving, which totally got him hooked, but still...

And besides, he never figured out which team Naoto played anyways – does she like girls or boys? Once or twice Kanji thought her gaze strayed a bit too long at Yu-senpai, but that might just him seeing things. And he sure as hell wouldn't ask for confirmation.

"Let me have a taste," Naoto said out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Your ice cream. I want to have a taste."

She caught him purely off-guard that he didn't realize he had handed her his ice cream cone until he actually saw her having a bite.

"Well…" she frowned, as if in deep thought. "Interesting flavor."

"Don't tell me you've never had a strawberry ice cream before?"

"I am more of a traditionalist. I live by the vanilla code."

Kanji snorted. _"Vanilla code."_

"Hold on, let me try something," she took a lick on her vanilla one and then the strawberry, savoring them both inside her mouth, her eyes closed. Kanji watched her eyelashes fluttered shut.

"Now that's even _more_ interesting. The combination of the sweet, tanginess of the fruit blends nicely with the rich creamy taste of the vanilla."

"So which one do you like?" Kanji asked, awed, laden with subtext and curiousity. He just _had_ to know.

Naoto shot him an impassive, no-nonsense look. "Maybe I like both."

" _Maybe I like both"._ The words reverberated through his brain. His heart and another one of his organs sprung up to life and started to throb not uncomfortably. He gulped. He had to try it. Seizing the chance. Just had to, or he just would lose it.

He'd learned to move in quick yet deliberate motion long before he possessed his Persona. The next five seconds, his ice cream was already on the ground, and his lips were already against Naoto's. He tasted the mix of strawberry-vanilla coating her tongue, and he couldn't get enough. She allowed him entry, paid little notice to the substance in her hand which was now dripping to her lap, leaving it sticky. Kanji's head spun and the world swirled like an ice cream machine and everything was pink and velvety...

"How about you?" Naoto abruptly said, breath hot against Kanji's lips. His eyes snapped open.

"How about me what?"

"What do _you_ like?"

Kanji pulled back to lick the aftertaste on his mouth. "Maybe I like who likes _both,"_

"Hm," Naoto smirked. "And maybe I would annul my vanilla code…"

She immediately felt quite pleased with her answer when Kanji grinned, and dipped his head down once more.

 **end.**

* * *

 **I'm from** southern **hemisphere, currently having my summer vacation.** Everyday **is 26-28 degree Celcius on average. My staple food mainly consists of ice cream, cold milk, and nothing else.**


End file.
